Intelligent transportation system is a trend of development in traffic monitoring. During traffic monitoring, the color of a traffic light in the captured image may deviate from the actual color due to many factors including, for example, underexposure or overexposure. In addition, measuring the size of a vehicle may be complicated or the accuracy may be unsatisfying. It is desirable to provide a system and method for traffic monitoring to improve the accuracy for monitoring and reduce installation complexity.